sfhomelesswikiaorg-20200215-history
St. Anthony Foundation - 121 Golden Gate Avenue
150 Golden Gate Avenue 415-241-2600 (Administration, Program numbers listed below) 415-440-7770 (FAX) M-F: 8:30am-5pm (Administration, Program days and times listed below) Father Alfred Center (formerly Covenant House and Seton Hall) Alcohol and Drug Recovery Services, houses two drug and alcohol rehabilitation programs in the city providing 61 men a safe and supportive environment in an urban residential setting. Primary Program The first stage of our alcohol/drug recovery program lasts five to six months. Candidates must be at least 18 years of age, willing to perform physical labor, and willing and able to adjust to the requirements of a residential program. Candidates must also be without any source of income, including SSI, SSA, GA or Unemployment Insurance. During their stay, they participate in one of the structured work components of the program for 35-40 hours per week. They pursue intensive rehabilitation for chemical dependency, which consists of education, individual and group counseling, basic living skills, social skills, positive work habits, and an intensive AA/NA program to introduce a clean and sober lifestyle. Secondary Program The second stage of the program lasts six months. It is a transitional program that helps residents prepare for a full return to society, while maintaining a clean and sober lifestyle. Residents go to school, work, or seek employment; continue their 12 step program; learn to manage money; and save enough money for an independent living situation upon completion of the program. The residents also learn to maintain a stable employment situation and develop a clean and sober support system in the recovery community. Social Work Center Regular Hours: M-F: 8:30am-12pm, 1pm-4:00pm, Closed on Wednesday afternoons Drop-In Hours: Tues. and Thurs. 8:30am, Fridays 1:00pm (Must get a ticket from lobby.) Phone Number: 415-592-2855 The Social Work Center (SWC) provides social work services that support, stabilize, and improve the quality of life for homeless, low-income, undocumented and working poor individuals and families. The SWC provides comprehensive services to families and individuals under 60 who are dealing with issues related to homelessness and poverty through case management, crisis intervention, housing, money management, supplemental food, haircuts and laundry, clothing, psychiatric needs, substance abuse, legal assistance, medical needs, HIV/AIDS services. The SWC offers representative payee services for its clients who are on SSI or SSA. Additionally, the SWC is a Season of Sharing application site. Languages spoken: English and Spanish. Connects homeless, low-income, undocumented and working poor individuals and families to resources that can stabilize and improve the quality of their lives. Provides financial assistance for delinquent rent or mortgage or rental deposit for anyone in need who meets the eligibility requirements for various sources of funding and for critical one-time needs that cannot be met through other resources. Call to be prescreened and to make an appointment or walk in to be seen on a first come first served basis. Clients must make an appointment in order to do an intake. The client must bring proof of one of the following: GA, Social Security benefits, Medi-Cal, or Food Stamps. St. Anthony Foundations will provide a $8 voucher and release ID free of charge to clients. Languages spoken: English and Spanish Madonna Senior Center and Residence Madonna Senior Center and Residence, which provides housing for low-income women 60 and older. The Madonna Residence provides furnished rooms, three meals daily, social and recreational programs, and intensive case management services. Languages: Spanish '~~Updated March 2014** Mercy Housing California runs the Madonna Senior Residence. They can be reached at 415-355-7100.' Payee Services Provides a private payee program for clients of one of the following programs: Social Work Center: for individuals age 60 and under: 415-592-2855 Senior Outreach and Support Services: Offers comprehensive case management for low-income seniors over age 60 in the Tenderloin and South of Market Neighborhoods. Services include on site and in home visits providing information, service referral, money management, representative payee program, housing, coordination of in home supports, and assistance with accessing medical and mental health resources. Wheelchair accessible. Languages : Spanish. Call the Social Work Center at 415-541-2855. Food Pantry First Saturday of each month, 8am-9am (Food pantry distribution) Provides an emergency food box with a 3 day supply of food, once each 12 months to individuals and families in a crisis. Must be a San Francisco resident with proof of residency and a social security number. Call to be screened for an appointment or walk in for intake. Also offers a monthly food pantry for families and individuals on a drop in basis the first Saturday of each month. Must be a San Francisco resident with photo ID and proof residency. Category:Adults and Children With Disabilities Category:Children & Family Services Category:Drop-In Centers Category:Emergency Funds Category:Food Category:Housing Opportunities Category:Identification Category:Payee Services Category:Seniors Category:Computers Category:Housing